Peter Porker
Peter Porker aka Spider-Ham is a version of Spider-Man that is a talking pig. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Not much is known about Peter Porker's life, except that he comes from a anthropomorphic animal universe. In his world, he was originally a spider that was bitten by a radioactive pig, transforming him into a pig and giving him new powers. At an unknown time, he became a photographer for the Daily Beagle and took up the identity of a Spider-Ham. Sometime later, Peter Porker got sucked into a portal and ended up in a different world as a result of the super collider. Peter subsequently hid out at his recently deceased counterpart's version of Aunt May. He's first seen in the Spider-Cave with Spider-Man Noir and Peni Parker, where they met their counterparts Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, and Peter Parker. Peter Porker greets them, sticking out his wet hand while they are put off by his status as a talking pig. Later, the heroes, minus Peter, all test Miles to see if he was capable of fighting, but Miles is inexperienced, they discussed and believed that he's not ready, unbeknownst to them, Miles has eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left the Spider-Cave. The next day, Peter Porker teaches colors to Spider-Noir while Peni and SP//dr work on completing the new override key, which turns out to be success. When a frantic Miles suddenly returns and informs the heroes that his uncle, Aaron Davis, is the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk while trying to kill Miles. Peter Porker is stunned to hear this and glares at Spider-Noir for calling it a hardcore origin story, since Miles was upset. The heroes' spider-senses activate and the villains arrive, having followed Miles and this leads to a brawl. Later, the heroes head to Brooklyn Visions to see Miles, who is devastated over Aaron's death. They try to comfort him and they tell him they lost their loved ones, with Spider-Ham telling Miles that the hard part of the job is being unable to save everyone , but Miles blames himself for what happened to his uncle. Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee entered the dorm room and the heroes were hanging on the ceiling, and Spider-Ham asks them if animals talks in Miles' world, and Ganke passes out. The heroes then decide to stop the Collider without Miles because of his inexperience in fighting. Arriving at the base, they watch Fisk claiming that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', and Gwen calls him a pig and Spider-Ham takes offense to the statement. Spider-Man Noir suggests to disguise themselves as Spider theme waiters and they successfully enter. Spider-Ham later helps in infiltrating Kingpin's party and fights the villains' goons. He is also amazed to see Miles has mastered his powers and has come to help. Spider-Ham comes to the aid of Peni while she fights Scorpion, after he proves to be strong and starts damaging SP//dr. Spider-Ham had dropped an anvil on Scorpion's head and fights him after being called a mere cartoon. With additional help from Spider-Man Noir, the two overpowered Scorpion, and Peni knocks out Scorpion with SP//dr's dismantled arm. Spider-Ham taunts the defeated villain and joins Spider-Man Noir comforting Peni on her lost mech and Miles informs the heroes that he has control of the beam and opens the portal. Spider-Ham says goodbye and thanks Miles for his help while giving him a mallet as a memento and he returns to his dimension. Spider-Ham returns to his normal life, and he is seen eating a hot dog. Character traits He shares many traits of his counterparts, as he wants to protect innocents and save the day. He can be goofy at times, as he would partake in dancing or doing several odd activities when not on duty. However, he can be serious at times, as when he learned Miles' uncle was a villain he knew the latter must be having a hard time. He was still compassionate to comfort Miles by telling him of the hard part of being a hero is being unable to save everyone after Miles' uncle Prowler was killed by Kingpin. This is further seen when he was sad about leaving his new friends and bestowed a mallet to Miles for becoming a true hero. Relationships *Scorpion - Enemy and attacker. *Gwen Stacy - Teammate. *Peni Parker - Futuristic counterpart and teammate. *Miles Morales - Teammate. *Peter Parker (Noir) - Alternate 1930's counterpart and teammate. *Peter B. Parker - Teammate and leader *May Parker - Counterpart's aunt, hostess, and ally. *Peter Parker - Alternate counterpart. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse '' (First appearance) - John Mulaney Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *He uses the phrase "That's all folks", similar to Porky Pig of the Looney Tunes. **Peter B. Parker even questioned if Spider-Ham was allowed to say the phrase. *Apparently, he started off as a spider that got turned into a pig rather than the spider biting him as a pig. *He does not seem to mind eating hot dogs. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Counterparts